Her Halflife
by Fan of the Creed
Summary: Amy is a 20 year old and has figure out the truth with one simple word. She finally turned into a godling and is incredibly power. But her love life is ruined. Or is it? Go inside and find out! IN NEED OF OCS! READ CHAPTER 2 & 3 FOR MORE INFORMATION!
1. Oceans and Fire

She huffed. Tears were burning on her cheeks and she gasped for breath. She felt a horrible pain, both physically and mentally. She was sitting under a tree, crying her heart out.

_'Why!?' _she said in her mind. _'WHY!? WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALWAYS ME?!?!?'_

_'Shhhhhh. It's okay. We will change and it will be over soon,' _reassured a voice in her head.

She felt the feathers caress her back and they were white. A stunning, beautiful, pure white. They made angel wings seem dull in comparison. Her tail elongated and her body matured into one that that would make any girl seethe with jealousy. Her short red dress with a white hem disappeared and was replaced with black pants with a maroon rose on the bottom. Her top showed some cleavage and stopped right below her breast. Also, metal boots were on her feet that were similar to her friends, but stopped at mid-thigh But the most amazing difference was her head and facial features. Her face was now heart shaped and her quills were now to her mid-back. And her eyes had flickering flames behind the irises. She felt so much pain from the change that she didn't even scream or thrash. She curled up into a ball and started to whimper.

On a path close to the tree, two females walked down. They were talking back and forth, laughing slightly. One was a dazzling fox and hedgehog. Both were female. The fox was blue that faded to purple at her chest fur and the tips of her tails. She had four tails and a perfect body. She was curvy and she had a beautiful smile. She wore light purple low cut top that showed off some chest fur (and cleavage). She wore a skirt that stopped at mid-thigh and was blue with ruffles. Her shoes were simple runners with her named spelled in cursive.

The hedgehog also had a beautiful body, but with a more muscular build. Her quills were more like a males and her fur was white, but it had a twist to it. It had a light pink fame designs all over her body. Her clothes consisted of a white tank with blue vines all over and was loose under the breasts. She had flare jeans and wore black runners with a single strip running along the width of the foot. The continued to talk.

"Oh, man! You should of seen his face when-"they stopped talking when they heard whimpering.

Curious, they walked around the tree and found a pink hedgehog on the ground. They ran over to her and made sure that she was okay. She flinched and sat up.

"Are you okay?" asked the fox.

"W-w-who are you?" she asked, not sure who these women were.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are our manners today? I'm Pacific and this is Flame. Who are you?" she asked.

The pink female remained silent for a few seconds. She figured that she could trust the girls.

"My name is Amy Rose," she said.

"Nice to meet you. Could you tell us what you were doing in the forest at this time? It's very dangerous to be in the forest at this time," Flame asked.

Amy felt that she needed to get it off of her chest. She got a flashback as the memory came to mind.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_ It was a simple day. To her, it was always the same. Amy would get up, have breakfast, put on some clothes, and run straight out of the door to chase after the Blue Blur. Amy was getting closer to him today and the others were in the same area as well. Shadow was in a tree, watching Sonic run for dear life from Amy. He frowned, vaguely wondering how Sonic could outrun the paparazzi and not outrun a single female hedgehog. He shook his head clearing his thoughts. Rouge was in the branch under him, watching Knuckles on his shrine as he worked out. Vector and the Chaotix were hanging out by the tree that was large enough to cover all of them. Espio and Charmy were playing cards and Vector was watching Vanilla. Silver was with Blaze and Cream, playing with them. Yep, to them, everything was normal._

_ But Amy felt it._

_ She felt that something bad was going to happen, but she ignored it. She knew that she was going to catch him that day. But…Little did she know that she was making a big mistake._

_ "Sonikku! Come back!" she said cheerfully._

_ "No way! Stay away from me you crazy bitch!" he yelled, getting angrier by the second._

_ Amy froze at his word choice. When she heard the words "Crazy bitch," something clicked. She immediately figured it out. He didn't love her. He never has. She was broken not because he told her in a kinder way, but because she wasted 14 years of her 20 year life chasing after a lost cause. She felt tears prick at her eyes. She didn't notice that the others were looking at her, even Sonic. Sonic then realized that he said the those words out loud and not in his mind._

'Shit,' _he thought to himself._

_ Amy took off. She was off so fast that nobody knew which direction she left in._

_ "Amy!!" yelled Sonic, hoping that she would hear._

_ One thing replied to him. Horrible weeping._

_ Everyone looked at Sonic and he fell to the ground in shame._

_ "AMY!" he yelled one last time._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"…And that was what happened," Amy said.

Flame and Pacific hugged her and almost cried for the poor girl.

"I'm so sorry!" said Pacific.

"It's okay. It's not even your fault," Amy said softly with tears coming to her eyes.

Flame thought for a second. She smiled as she thought of an idea.

"Amy, would you like to come with us to our home? At least for the night?" Flame said.

Amy put a finger to her chin. She felt the godling pulling at her. She was going to pass out.

"Sure. I might be there for a little while though," Amy said.

The girls looked confused until Amy became unconscious.


	2. City of Earth and Water

"Urrrggggg," groaned Amy as she started to wake up.

"Hey! She's waking up!" said a familiar voice.

Amy realized that she was getting a piggy back ride from Pacific. Am sat up slightly and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You said that you wanted to stay at our place, so we are taking you there. I think that you will like it there," Pacific said.

Flame stopped and blinked. Amy felt whoever was invading Flame's mind. But the connection was friendly, so she let it slide.

_'Krystal? What's up?' _asked Flame.

_'Why are you two carrying my sister?' _she asked.

Flame looked at Amy in disbelief. No way could Amy be her sister.

Amy knew who it was and also entered the conversation.

_'Sister? Is that you?'_ asked Amy.

_ 'Amy. What is wrong?'_ asked a worried Krystal.

Amy mentally showed her what had happened and Krystal felt rage in her. Her sister was NOT a crazy bitch! She growled and continued the connection.

_'Stay as long as you need to. You're always welcome here,' _Krystal stated.

Amy nodded and the three broke the mental link. Pacific was shocked that Amy was Krystal's sister, but got over it relatively fast. Flame was shocked and took slightly longer to get over it. She took a deep breath.

"So, what has my sister been doing while I was gone?" Amy asked.

"She rules the City of the Earth and Water as Queen," Pacific said.

"I take it that she still has no guy yet?" Amy asked.

"At least 10 guys tried to ask her out, but she didn't like them," Pacific shrugged. "I honestly don't want to know why she is like that."

"Well, I think that Krystal wants to be a maiden personally, but I will never know with her," Amy said.

The girls nodded and Pacific looked up at Amy.

"Can you walk? Cause I'm starting to get tired from carrying you," Pacific asked.

"I don't know," Amy said.

Pacific carefully set her on the ground. Amy had great balance and was walked fine. Amy shrugged.

"Where now?" asked Amy.

Flame pointed to the beach. Amy nodded understandingly. The entrance was under the water. Pacific walked out into the water and the waves gently lapped at her ankles. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The water parted and reveled a small opening in the ground. Pacific turned her sea blue eyes back to the others.

"Let's go," Pacific said.

They walked through the narrow tunnel for a few feet and the entrance closed behind them. It was pitch black, but Amy wasn't scared. She put up her hand and a fire came out of it. Flame and Pacific looked at her with amazement.

"Is your soul composed of fire too?" Flame asked, bringing her hand up and starting a fire on it.

Amy shook her head.

"Because Krystal and I sister, we are about the same strength. She's stronger though," Amy said.

Flame and Pacific bought it and smiled. Flame started to lead the way and was followed by Amy and Pacific. Amy looked around the tunnel in wonder. The walls were visible with two flame sources and the walls were covered in beautiful rainbow colored crystals. They ranged from polished diamond to dazzling ruby, sapphire, and emerald. There was every type of crystal in that tunnel. She walked closer to the wall and touched the crystal. It had a holy charge to it, making it so that any demon so much as stood close to it would start to burn up. Amy pulled her hand back and looked at her new friend, who seemed curious about what she was doing. Amy smiled and walked back to them.

"These crystals are amazing! I want to know how they charged the minerals too," Amy said.

"Close guarded secret by Krystal and her commanders. She knows were good leaders come from and they are good at guarding it," Pacific said.

Flame knew how it was done because she was a godling, but she kept it a secret like Krystal asked. Amy knew that she knew, but decided to wait for Krystal to explain.

Suddenly, a tiny speck of light appeared at the end of the tunnel. With each step, it grew slightly bigger. Both Flame and Amy put out the fire when enough of the light was used to make the path visible. They continued and the light got brighter and brighter. Amy shielded her eyes and made it through the light. She stopped squinting and gasped.

The city was an exact replica of Amy's true home. Most of the building had a more modern twist to it, but most of the buildings were made out of marble with beautiful facades on it. There was a center fountain with the three oldest sons of Kronos: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Each looked like gods should be: absolutely no flaws on their skin, muscular bodies, or faces. Amy smiled. They even got the faces right. Whoever made the statues had seen the gods before. Pacific and Flame walked in front of her and threw their arms out.

"Welcome to the City of Earth and Water!"

A.N.: Hey peeps! I have some interesting news for ya. I needz me some other OCs!! I ran out of them, so I'm asking my loyal fans (Which are about two, Angel-Demon and kenokosan) for more. If you want to let me barrow yours for the story, put down the information in this format:

Name  
Gender  
Species  
Color (or colors)  
Clothes (I don't care if it is just shoes. Whatever he/she wears, put it down.)  
Attitude  
Name of the person who made it

Now, here are the spots open:

Powerful female

Powerful male

2 females (preferably twins)

2 males (they don't need to be twins or related)

Evil female (one to go with Victor[My OC hedgehog])

3 animals (These are others, like you can add humans if you want to put them in here)

3 vampires of any species

3 werewolves/werehogs/were any things

That's it I think. If there are more, I will tell you guys, kk? Okay, good. Start sending in your reviews and character, and if I like them, I will send you a message that will tell you.

Laters.

Keep on writing!

_~Howling Werewolf~_


	3. Sierra and Serena

Amy walked down the hall with Pacific and Flame. She smiled to herself as she looked at them. They showed her the whole city and everyone there was friendly to her. They walked to their room and smiled. Two foxes were on their beds, snoring softly. Flame and Pacific looked at each other for a second before they smiled. They motioned for Amy to come over. Amy followed Pacific to the fox with brown fur with yellow-ish chest fur and black tail tips. Flame was by the other one with the fox with red fur with white chest fur and the tail tips are black. They rubbed their hands together and right as they were about to yell at the foxes, the door opened.

"Hey, guys-"said a male voice.

Amy and the others screamed and the foxes shot up. One screamed and the other let out a muffled cry at the screaming that was pricking at her ears. The black male covered his ears. The girls finally stopped screaming and the hedgehog finally put his hands down. He looked at them.

"Scream louder and I think the Devil might hear you," he said in a high pitched voice.

The girls laughed and one of the foxes laughed lightly. Amy looked more carefully at the hedgehog. Her eyes widened as she recognized him.

"Warren?" she asked.

He turned his head and noticed Amy.

"Hey Amesssss! Haven't seen you in forever!" he said happily.

"You too!" Amy said before she pulled him into a hug.

He returned it and Amy turned to look at the foxes. One waved and the other smiled at her.

"I'm Amy Rose, Krystal's sister. Who are you guys?" she asked.

The one with red fur pointed to herself.

"I'm Sierra," she said.

Amy took notice of her fashion to help her remember her because her godling seemed to be screwing with her memory. Her fur was red with white chest fur and the tail tips are black. She had a pull-over black and white tie-dye hoodie (long-sleeve) with blue jean capris and black tennis shoes. She also noticed that this fox had three tails, which was strange. Amy sensed for any holy power that comes off godlings and gods and goddesses. She sensed a faint trace, meaning that the foxes were demigods. Amy couldn't tell who the mother was or father. She could ask later. Amy figured that she was a tomboy, judging by the way that she seems to act. Amy smiled and shook hands with the girl.

The second fox stood up and shook hands with Amy.

"I'm Serena," she said with a smile.

Amy nodded and smiled, also picking up a slightly larger trace of holy power. They were related, don't get her wrong, but this one seemed to have more of the god or goddess side to her. Amy looked a little closer. Her fur was brown with yellow-ish chest fur and black tail tips. Her clothes were Zip up green and red tie-dye hoodie (long-sleeve) with blue flare out jeans and white tennis shoes. She seemed calmer than her sister. Amy took another look at Sierra. She figured that they were twins. She dropped Serena's hand and looked at the beds. Each had a color on it. All of them were queens and there was a bed for each, even and extra for Amy! She smiled and looked at everyone.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"We should probably tell Krystal that you are here. I think that she might want to know," Flame said.

"No need to. I'm already here," said a beautiful voice.

Everyone looked to see Krystal standing in the doorway. She was in her usual combat clothes and boots with her cloak open and on. Amy smiled to her sister who smiled back.

"Welcome to my city," Krystal said, opening her arms.

Amy smiled again and sighed. She playfully pointed an accusing finger at Krystal.

"You're going to tell me about this," she said.

"Of course. Oh, and here. This is yours," Krystal said as she threw Amy a cloak.

Amy recognized it. It was her old invisible cloak, but it was longer. She fingered the material that was still in great condition. She pulled it over her shoulders and tied the front. She moved it around a little to see if it was still flexible and useful. It still seemed to work so Amy smiled and turned back to her sister.

"Thanks!" Amy said.

Krystal nodded. She pointed to all of them.

"Come to my room," she said.

They all nodded and left for Krystal's room. Sierra walked up to Amy and kept pace with her. She smiled and nodded her head toward Krystal.

"What's it like to be her sister?" she asked.

Amy shrugged.

"Well, the truth is that we aren't relatives, but we have a very strong sister bond. So, we got rid of the friend thing and called ourselves family along with my other friend. He was like our brother," Amy said.

Sierra looked interested.

"So, technically, you both know practically each other's lives?" she asked.

"Yep."

"That is awesome! I wish I knew Krystal that well!"

"Well, some things we just don't share. We lost our brother at one point and it saddened us. We never really talk about it," Amy said quietly, feeling a small amount of tears forming in her eyes.

Sierra saw this and rubbed Amy's back.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Amy shook her head and smiled at her.

"No, it's fine. I understand that you are curious. I would be too," Amy said.

Sierra smiled back and they walked into Krystal's room. Amy smiled at her sister's style. She had a simple but elegant design on her walls and in her room. Her wall was painted with a beautiful sunset with constellation on the ceiling. Her bed was a dark wood of some sort and the comforter was black with stars on it. She had a black desk in the corner and the bathroom was by a large computer. The computer was one large Plasma screen TV with several keyboards and several other screens. There was a mouse and several of the keyboards were in Greek. Amy turned her head around to the sound of Krystal opening the fridge. It was in the kitchen that was attached to the bedroom. The kitchen was a sunrise with palm trees and clouds on the ceiling. She had a stainless steel fridge, stove, and sink. There was also an island in the center of the kitchen with 4 chairs. Krystal grabbed something from her fridge and threw it at Amy. Amy caught it and looked at it. It was a bottle of wine. Amy looked back up at Krystal, who was leaning on the door way with a Gatorade in her hand.

"Honestly, wine?" Amy said, holding up the bottle.

Krystal shrugged.

"You can't get drunk and you look stressed, so have a seat and drink," Krystal said.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. They walked into the kitchen and Amy looked at the date on the wine. 1920. Amy blinked. This wine was more than expensive. Amy looked back up at Krystal who brought her several glasses and an electric cork remover. Krystal pushed the wine glass and the cork remover to her. Amy sighed and grabbed the remover. She put it on top and turned it on. She looked at the cork. It still seemed good, so she poured a little into a glass. She swirled it around a little and drank it. Amy almost choked because the wine was so good. She swallowed.

"Wow. That is great wine," she said.

"We know," said several voices behind her. Amy turned to see Backlash, Falcona, and Emerald there. She smiled and waved to the girls.

"Hey guys. Haven't seen you in forever," She said.

"Same here," said Backlash, taking a seat by Amy.

She poured herself a glass and drank. She sighed.

"Damn. Better than the last one that you gave us. Which one is this?" Backlash asked, looking at the label.

"The special one that used to be made at my home," Krystal said.

Backlash looked back up.

"You really love your sister, don't you?" she asked.

Krystal nodded and put her hand on Amy's shoulder. She smiled down at her.

"Wouldn't trade her for the world," she said.

Amy looked back at her new friends. They looked casual because Krystal wasn't really one for formalities. Amy filled the other glasses and handed one to each. They started to catch up on old times.

Meanwhile, with Sonic, he still felt like an asshole. He didn't mean to say something like that out loud. He rubbed his black eye, remembering the beating that Shadow and Silver gave him. They were angry at him for scaring off Amy. Not only that, but Blaze and Rouge helped them beat him up. He rubbed the back of his head that still had the feet print from Rouge's high heel digging in and Blaze's runners stomping his face into the ground. Sonic sighed and winced as his ribs hurt from Knuckles beating the shit out of him after the girls and the hedgehogs were done. At least they didn't hurt his legs. He started to think about her. Her hair in the wind, flowing behind her, her beautiful legs, her cheery attitude, her smile, and those eyes…

If there was anything that he loves more than chilly dogs, it was those eyes. He smiled, remembering the way they glittered in the sun light and lit up every time she saw him. He could stare into them forever and never get bored. That was one of the things that he loved about her…

Sonic blinked. Did he just use "Amy" and "love" in the same sentence without "don't"? He doesn't love her, right? I mean, he saw her as a friend and sister, but nothing more…right?

_'Brother-sister love? I gave that to her already,' _said a voice in his head.

Sonic's eyes narrowed and he looked around. There was nobody nearby and he hadn't said that out loud.

_'Relax. I'm Amy's brother,'_ said the voice

Sonic didn't except that.

_'What's your name and what do you look like?' _he asked.

_'Look at the moon and go left until you see a bright star. Trace the star until you get a bow. Then you should see a tracing of a hedgehog with a bow running across the sky. That is me, my tomb and my soul,' _he said.

Sonic did what he said and spotted the constellation. It was a hedgehog running across the sky with a bow in hand.

_'How did that happen to you?'_ he asked.

_'I…died protecting her,' _he said.

Sonic felt sorry for the hedgehog.

_'When I was gone, Amy was devastated. She might have committee suicide. Until I found someone to give her hope,' _he said.

_'What do you mean?' _Sonic asked.

_'I-I used you to make sure that she lived until she reached immortality. She comes from a royal blood line of godlings, so she was a princess before everyone was slaughtered,' _he said the word with a bad taste in his mouth, as though the word was a pest.

_'You were the hope that I chose for her. Perhaps I made a mistake. You care nothing for my sister,' _he mused in a monotone.

_'What?! No! She's like my sister!'_ Sonic argued.

The hedgehog sighed.

_'No. It's much more than that. You love her, not like a sister though,'_ he said.

_'What do you mean?'_ he said.

_'If you truly do not love my sister, say that you don't love her,' _he countered.

_'I want your name first,'_ Sonic said.

_'My name is Hunter,'_ he said.

"Okay. Let's see. I don't love A-"he froze in mid sentence.

He couldn't say it. He just couldn't say it. He tried again.

"I, do not, love A-"he couldn't say it yet again.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I don't-"he let out a sigh.

He couldn't say the he didn't love her.

_'See? You love her,'_ said Hunter.

_'You're right. I should apologize to her,'_ said Sonic.

He looked around and found a rose bush. He walked over to it and found a beautiful red rose. He picked it and decided to give it to her when he found her. He smiled and ran back to the house.

Little did he know that there was someone in the bush. He was hooded and his voice was masked.

"Master, Sonic the hedgehog is in love with Amy Rose. Should I proceed?" he asked.

"Yes. Continue not matter what. Tell the other one to keep an eye on the other Tails and the others," replied the voice.

The hooded male nodded and teleported away. The male at the other end smirked and put the radio down. He was in the throne with a crown on his head. He looked like Warren, but he had the mad man look in his eyes and had bat wings. His fangs were white and would send chills down anyone's spine. He had on crimson shoes and a black belt with grey diamonds running on the side. He had a cape on with top side black and the bottom side crimson. He looked at the picture of Amy when she was angry and furious. She looked fierce. He smirked at the picture.

"Dear Rose, you make think that you always win," he said. "But I always get what I want. And I want you."

A.N.: Okay, seriously, I needz evil peoplez!! Also, the position for the twins is closed. Angel-Demon1's OC's Sierra and Serena got the position. Also, I want people to include what powers the OC's have in this story (Ex. plants move or grow to his or her will; has complete control of fair). I'm also opening new spots for the story. I need:

1 good homosexual vampire (pairing for Warren. Because he is lonely .)

1 bad vampire (Anything works, just no humans kk?)

2 good werewolves (Homosexual, heterosexual, doesn't matter. Again, no humans)

1 bad werewolf (No humans again X3 I should just put that I don't put humans in my stories…)

I'm adding the Olympians and other Greek gods and goddesses to the story, so bare with me. I need some help. I figured out most of the Olympian council, but I need help with these characters.

Hera, goddess of fertility, marriage, and motherhood

Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle, trickery, and weaving

Hephaestus, god of forges, blacksmiths, and volcanoes

Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty

Ares, god of war

Hades, god of the Underworld and dead

Hestia, goddess of Hearth

Nemesis, goddess of balance and a symbol of justice

Hecate, goddess of magic

Iris, goddess of rainbows

That is it, I think. Then there are the nymphs to figure out. Oh, well, I can figure that out myself. But I would appreciate your help with the gods and goddesses. So, wish me luck!

Laters.

Keep on writing!

_~Howling Werewolves of Mobius~_


	4. Searching for Failure and Death

Amy sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She was sharing a room with Flame, Sierra, Serena, and Pacific. She liked company, so she stuck with them. Amy looked down at her clothes. Her day clothes were still on, so she needed to change them. She walked to the closet and opened it. All of her new favorite colored cloths and other gear was already in there. Amy noticed a note attached to the inside of the door of the closet.

_I figured that you would like this stuff. If you want, you can go shopping for anything that you need. We'll also replace the wardrobe if you want._

_ ~Krystal_

Amy smiled and threw the note into the trash bin. She looked and found a black tank with plaid flannel pants. Amy smiled and pulled off her clothes and replaced them. She sighed and noticed a black case in her closet. She pulled it out and found her laptop.

"No way," Amy muttered and picked it up.

She brought it over to her black and maroon bed and turned it on. It had full battery and Amy logged in. Pacific came out of the bathroom and was wearing similar clothes to Amy. But hers were blue and her flannels were blue that faded to purple at the bottom. Pacific noticed the laptop and jumped on the bed, startling Amy.

"Whatch looking at?" Pacific asked.

"Nothing really. Krystal gave me my old laptop," Amy said.

The background popped up and Sonic was there. Amy looked at the thing. She waited for the internet to load and she looked for a new picture. Setting it to the background, it said "Life is random. So am I." Pacific laughed at it.

"Nice," she commented.

Amy nodded and started to look around.

"You got mail," said the computer as an email popped up.

_Well, here is your laptop. I figure that you would like it._

Amy shook her head and chuckled. She turned off the laptop as she started to get sleepy. She muttered something then crawled under the covers. She turned out the lights and fell asleep. She was having the best memories come forward in her dream. She smiled as she fell into a deeper sleep.

Meanwhile, the others were looking for her. Sonic had explained that he wanted to apologize to Amy. Shadow and Silver wanted to beat him to a pulp again, but Tails said that it would get them nowhere. So they split up and looked for Amy. Chaotix went to the west side of the large island and Sonic Heroes went to the East side. Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Vanilla, and Cream searched the north. Rouge and Omega, being one of the best at finding people and jewels, were at the south. They had been searching nonstop for quite a few hours. They were worried sick for Amy and it was 1:00 am. Cream fell asleep on Vanilla's arms as the continued to search.

Sonic stomped his foot in worried, fear, and heartbreak. He needed her. And he couldn't find her. He searched everywhere.

"Sonic," said a tired Tails. "We should head back."

Sonic shook his head.

"No. I need to find her and apologize," he said.

"Well, we need to find her tomorrow because if we want to find her, we need our strength and sleep," Tails said, yawning.

Sonic sighed, knowing that he was right. He turned and headed back toward Tails' home.

"You're right Tails. Let's go home," he said.

"The others might have found something," Tails said, hoping to lift Sonic's spirits.

He nodded and they started to walk back to the house.

The others, however, didn't find a thing. Shadow and Silver were deeply depressed, because like Sonic, they had deep feelings for Amy. In fact, Silver was going to ask if she wanted to catch a movie later, but Sonic HAD to scare her away. Silver gripped the chair harder, trying to stop the pain. The door opened and Sonic and the others walked in. Shadow was on the couch and looked up.

"Nothing?" he asked blankly, hiding his feelings carefully.

Sonic hung his head and nodded. Rouge wasn't happy and neither was Blaze because Amy asked them if she could start over with them. She said that she just wanted to be friends with them. Rouge, being the brave one tonight, stood up.

"We can find her in the morning. Right now, we need to make sure that we have enough sleep for tomorrow," Rouge said.

Nobody disagreed and they all went to bed. Silver and Shadow went to their rooms. Sonic stayed back a little and pulled the flower that he got for Amy out of his quills. He sighed and filled a vase with water and put the flower in it. He walked to his room and just collapsed on the bed.

X•X•X•X•X•X•X

Amy sighed and woke up to the peace of the morning. She yawned and stretch, groaning went she felt the joints snap back into position. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was 10:21 am. She was always a deep and long sleeper. She got out of the bed and headed to one of the bathrooms. She noticed that there were three, so she took the one closest to her. She walked in and found all of her products. She turned on the shower and shed her clothes. She washed her hair and face while the others woke up. Pacific woke up to the sound of a shower and woke up Flame.

"Let's make some breakfast," she said.

Flame mumbled a little, but got up. She walked over to the twins and woke them up. The twins made the beds while the others cooked the food. They heard the shower turn off, but continued with their job.

Amy stepped out of the shower and looked at the mirror. It was fogged up, so she couldn't really see her reflection, only her outline.

_'That is very much like a girl I know,'_ said a voice in her head.

She knew it wasn't Krystal or any other person. It was her godling. Amy continued to look at the mirror. She leaned forward and wiped off the face. Part of her she could see.

_'That is what you are now,'_ said the godling.

Amy sighed and started to dry and put on her clothes. Today, she was in a light blue skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, showing off her killer legs. She had on a teal tank with light blue streaks on it. Amy looked at her hair, which was a mess because of the drying. She took a brush and brushed her long quills. She felt them curl at the end and Amy looked at herself. She needed make up. She pulled out some mascara and put it on. She lined her eyes with a sparkly dark blue and used a lighter blue eye shadow. She threw on a light blush and looked at the mirror again. The fog had faded and now, standing there, was a beautiful hedgehog.

_'The one that you have always been, and you just discovered it,'_ said the godling.

Amy realized that she was right. Amy straightened her back and shoulders, making her breast seem slightly larger, but she didn't care. She knew that she had to act the way she looked. She was beautiful and knew that her love belongs to the one that earns it and truly deserves it. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. The twins looked at Amy. Sierra dropped the pillow in her hands and ran up to Amy.

"Whoa. You look great," she said.

Amy smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

Sierra nodded. Amy realized that she had no shoes on. She walked to her closet and looked through the shoe drawer. She looked and looked until she found the perfect ones. They were Converse that went up to her knee! They had a beach painted on them and the water was a beautiful blue. Amy smiled as she thought of the beach and the way that she and her friend always had fun. She frowned at that thought. Her friends were probably worried sick! She sighed and walked into the kitchen. But she didn't feel ready to see Sonic again. She figured that she could spend the rest of the day with her new friends. But why was something telling her to go back? The girls had just finished breakfast and they called for the others to come in. Amy sighed and sat down. Serena looked at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

The other girls looked up at Amy. She sighed and put her fork down.

"I probably gave my friends a heart attack. I never told them where I went, so they probably searched all night," Amy said.

Serena seemed to understand.

"You want to go back to them?" she asked.

"Not today. I can't face him yet," Amy said.

Pacific hugged her and looked at her.

"You don't have to yet. Take as long as you need," Pacific said.

Amy smiled back and nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm eating my food now," Sierra said as she pretended to ravage the food.

Everyone laughed and ate their breakfast with a lighter mood.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others had just woken up. Sonic decided to search a little by himself. So, he grabbed some food and started to head out the door.

"Hey Sonic? Where are you going?" asked a sleepy Cream who just woke up.

Sonic smiled at her.

"I'm going to do a little searching by myself. I really am sorry for what I did to her. I didn't even mean to say it," he said to Cream.

Cream put a finger to her chin as she thought. She was still in a sleepy state, but remembered everything about her. The way she ran, the way she smiled, the way that she got off the occasional heartbreak that she got from Sonic…

Cream's eyes widened and she completely woke up. Sonic looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. She looked at Sonic.

"We need to wake up everyone! I think I know where to find her!" Cream said as she ran to wake up the people on the west side of the house. Sonic instantly ran to wake up the people on the east side. Cream pounded on the door to Shadow's room. He grumbled and opened the door.

"Wake up! I might know where Amy is! Wake up the others too!" she said as she took off to wake up her mom and the other fast people.

Shadow threw on his shoes and ran through the house, waking up other people. Sonic got tired of waiting for Silver (he hadn't answered the door in 1 minute), so he kicked it open. Silver was snoring on her bed. Sonic sweatdropped and flipped the mattress. Silver woke up when the mattress fell on top of him. He threw it off of him and glared at Sonic.

"What the HELL!?" he yelled at Sonic.

"Hey! Wake up and smell the coffee! Cream might know where Amy is!" he said.

Silver's eyes widened and Sonic and he ran to the living room. They reached it as the others ran in. Cream was pacing, thinking more and more about Amy's habits. She always went to a certain place when Sonic gave her some heartbreak. And Amy was much more athletic than they thought. Only Cream knew this. She remained silent about the fighting with swords, guns, knives, and everything that can be used to fight or protect herself. She also didn't tell them that she could run faster than Sonic and could climb like a monkey. She could swim forever and has the best stamina in the world. Cream came out of her train of thoughts and looked at everyone who wanted an answer from her. She looked at Sonic.

"Remember when Amy used to chase you?" she asked.

Sonic's eyes saddened at the thought, but he nodded.

"Every time you would get away, Amy hid. She always went to either the forest or the ocean. Most of the time at dark. She also kept something from all of you. Only I knew about it," Cream said.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow.

"Amy learned how to fight, run faster than Sonic, climb faster and harder than a monkey, increase her stamina to an extremely high level, and swim faster than Shadow running over the water," Cream said.

Everyone showed shock.

"That's probably why we haven't found her. She is a master at unseen movement and false tracks. She taught me how to move unseen and tracking, but I haven't tried to find her before."

"Well, can you at least try?" asked Sonic.

Cream nodded and looked embarrassed.

"I, errr…Need to change into something that I use for tracking people," Cream said.

The others nodded and left to go put on their clothes and jewelry and other stuff. Cream walked to her room and looked in her closet. She pulled out the outfit and looked it over. It was slightly wrinkled, but it doesn't matter. The outfit was a long sleeve grey top with faded green streaks on it and dark jeans. They weren't black and they were flares.

_"Black is never good if you want to be unseen. It's too dark and makes it seem like there is a darker spot in a shadow. You want a lighter color with blotches on it because if messes up the vision around you,"_ said Amy's voice in her head as she put on the clothing.

She grabbed her grey cloak and put it on. She felt the material and found everything that she needed, from her compass to her knife. She threw up the hood and looked at herself in the mirror. She had more curvature to her body and some small breast, but other than that. She looked like she did when Amy first trained her. She shook her head as something came forth in her mind. She opened the door and walked down the hall. Everyone was in the living room and was ready to go. Cream slowed her pace and breathing. She made her steps so smooth that her body did not move at all. Nobody saw her or even noticed her. Not even Espio! They were all waiting. Cream stopped in the shadow of the door way. She moved very slow and leaned on the wall. Sonic looked her direction and huffed.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"You're looking at me," Cream said, startling everyone.

Cream stepped out of the shadows and walked across the living room, ignoring the gaping mouths. She opened the door and looked back to them.

"Coming?" she asked.

The group nodded and they took off. She stopped at the field that Amy ran from. It was slightly weathered, but Cream could make out tracks. The others gathered around her. She leaned closer to the ground and looked at foot print. She her eyes followed the tracks for a little while longer. She decided to explain to the other animals. She pointed a finger to the small indents were Amy stood when realization hit her. Cream was still on her knees.

"She stood here and faced to the west," Cream said, looking to the sun, which told the time and direction that she was facing.

Cream glided over the ground while coming to a stand she pointed to shoe prints on the ground.

"She ran east, and she was going fast," Cream said.

She ran to the tree line and the others followed. She looked at the ground again. To the untrained eye, it looked like nothing important. But to Cream, who was trained by the best, it was Amy's tracks.

"She made it to the tree line and ran to the west," Cream said.

She looked at the tracks and motioned for the others to follow her. She started to go through the brush and she moved so smoothly, that they lost her in 2 minutes. They looked around for her until she landed right behind them, scaring Knuckles into an almost scream he turned around and all he saw were ice blue eyes in a dark hood.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" he screamed and passed out.

Everyone looked at Knuckles, who had a little ghost over his head. They all started to laugh and point at him, especially Charmy.

"HAHAHAHA! I wish I had a camera!" said Charmy.

Cream reached into her cloak and pulled out a digital camera. She tossed it to Charmy who smiled.

"SWEET!" he yelled and took a picture of Knuckles.

Cream took the camera back and looked down at Knuckles. She looked back up.

"I'm not carrying him," Cream said.

Silver sighed and used his powers to pick him up. They followed Cream and Cream slowed down so that they wouldn't loss her again. They hit a rough part of foliage, but they made it through. When they came out, they found a very small clearing with a large and very healthy tree. There was a bare patch next to it. Cream told them to come closer. Cream knelt by it.

"She ran her and curled up. But the ground is very strange. It gives off an extremely powerful energy from it. I don't know what type," Cream said as she touched the spot.

Silver was curious, so he touched the spot. He hissed and brought his hand back immediately. A shock wave went through his arm, making it numb. Everyone looked at him.

"It's a high concentrate of holy power. Holy power can hurt telepaths," he said.

Cream pointed to another area and they noticed several different pairs of foot prints. All of them they didn't recognize.

"This is what doesn't make sense. Her foot print is replaced by another's and she met some people. They appeared to have leaded her to the beach. All of their tracks disappear in the ocean," Cream said.

Shadow knelt by the spot. He touched it. He felt a slight jolt and a small amount of memories to come to him. Crying was what he saw. He took a sharp breath and pulled his hand away. He looked at Silver.

"Why did the spot give me a small figment of her memory?" he asked.

Cream answered before Silver got the chance to.

"You have to be the friend or a lover of the person in order to see that," Cream said.

Everyone looked at Shadow in shock. He blushed.

"I'm not her lover. I'm her friend," he said.

He said it normally, so everyone believed him. Sonic and Silver felt jealously rip up his insides as he thought of…

"Oh? What is this?" asked Cream, bringing them out of their train of thoughts.

Cream was holding a black rose with blood on it. She looked around for tracks and found none. She frowned and looked back at it. A red droplet landed on it and Cream looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

The others walked over there and looked up. What they saw made their stomach plummet and their hearts to skip a beat.

Hanging from the tree was a fox. His neck was cut open, showing the trachea and vertebra. His arms had many lacerations and his stomach as cut open, intestines and internal organs coming out. His eyes were rolled back and he was hanging by the tail. Blood dripped off him and onto the flower.

Cream gulped and took a deep breath. She set the flower down and started to climb the tree. Shadow snapped out of it and grabbed her cloak, preventing her from climbing higher.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the others got out of the trance.

Vanilla cried and Vector tried to comfort her. Sonic and Silver looked at each other and looked at Cream. Charmy and Tails were so shaken that they clung to each other. Espio tried to calm them and Rouge tried to too, but she was having trouble keeping her breakfast down as did everyone else. Cream looked at them.

"I need to get him down and see what kill him," Cream said.

She was also having problems keeping her breakfast down, but she had to figure this out.

"Let us get him down," offered Silver.

Cream shook her head and freed her cloak, climbing up the tree faster than they could catch her. She made it to the branch equal to him and looked at him. In his back, there was a carved message. Cream left that for when she got him down. She looked around and found the rope wrapped around one of the branches further up. She climbed higher and untied the knot. She slowly lowered him to the ground. When Cream set him down, she just jumped down. She landed gracefully and looked at the others. She walked over to Tails and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how much you might hate this, but you're a smart person. We need to perform an autopsy on him," Cream said.

Tails gulped and nodded. Cream got Charmy off of him and helped him over to the body. He was pale and he sat down next to Cream. She pulled out a knife and turned him over. On his back was the message. She read it out loud.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Sugar is sweet,

And so are you!

But sadly,

These roses are wilted,

These violets are dead,

The sugar bowl's empty,

And my dagger is stained red.

So, my dear Rose. I was hoping that you would turn like this. Run away, little girl. Run away, like you always do! But mark my words. You will be mine," Cream said.

Shadow, Sonic, and Silver did not like that. Cream sighed and shrugged. She then started to perform the autopsy.

X•X•X•X•X•X•X

Amy and the others had just finished shopping and were laughing.

"Wow! Who knew that this many girls can spend so much money?!" said Sierra.

They laughed and walked back to their room. They put the stuff away and sighed.

"What now?" asked Sierra.

"Hover boarding," Amy said.

"Genius!"

Amy laughed and walked to her closet. She looked around until she found a board. It was a blood red with a heart with an arrow through it. It read "Heart-Broken." Amy smiled walked over to Sierra, who had one that was simple with skulls running across the bottom. Pacific and Flame were asleep and Serena was leaving.

"I'm just going to the forest," she said.

Amy waved and Sierra and she ran out the door. They ran down the hall and out the door. They jumped on their boards and hovered to the park for some fun, having no idea that a person was lurking in the shadows. She smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"Victor will be pleased to see that his bride-to-be has finally grown up," she said darkly.

She disappeared into thin air.

A.N.: Gaspith! Dead dude with a message for Amy carved on his back? And who is the spy? Find out in the next chapter!

Laters.

Keep one writing!

_~Howling Werewolves of Mobius~_


	5. Waking Up with Your Friends, Old and New

Amy sighed as she rode back from the hover boarding park. She loved that place. Sierra saw Amy in a sort of down mood and hovered closer.

"Something up?" she asked.

Amy looked over to her.

"I miss my friends. I probably sick with worry," she said.

"It's okay. Besides, I want to give Sonic a piece of my mind," she said, throwing a few punches in the air.

Amy laughed a little and they landed at the door to their home. They walked in and walked down the hall. They walked in the room to find that Serena was reading a book, Flame was in the shower, and Pacific was asleep with her makeup ruined. Amy stared at Pacific.

"Do I-"

"No," said Serena before she even finished the sentence.

"Please tell me that it wasn't in this room."

"She was making out with some dude in the other rooms. She was drunk," Serena said, flipping the page.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Pacific and decided to help the poor girl. Amy removed her clothes and put some PJs on her. She picked her up and put her under the covers. Pacific turned in her sleep and snored softly. Flame walked out of the bathroom and looked at Amy. She looked at Pacific and her eyes widened.

"Do…I…want to know?" she asked carefully.

"She got drunk," Amy said.

Flame sighed.

"Right. No more martinis for you for some time," Flame said to the sleeping Pacific.

They sighed and Amy and the others yawned.

"I'm hitting the hay," Amy said.

"Me too," said Sierra, yawning again.

Flame jumped on her bed.

"Hey, I'm not all that tired yet. Can we play truth or dare?" she asked.

Amy and Sierra looked at each other. They shrugged and looked at Serena, who looked up from her book. She sighed and set it down.

"Okay. Let's play," she said.

They each took a seat on their beds.

"I'll start. Amy, truth or dare?" asked Flame.

"Truth," Amy said.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"No," grumbled Amy, crossing her arms and pouting.

They all laughed and Amy started her turn.

"Serena, truth or dare?" asked Amy.

"Dare," she said.

"Kiss Flame on the lips."

Flame and Serena looked at each other.

"NO!" said Flame.

"Can't say no," Amy said.

Sierra wanted to see this. She smiled and leaned forward on her bed.

"Come on! Just a quick one and then it's over!" Sierra said.

Flame and Serena glared at Sierra, but walked to each other. They sighed and did a quick peck. She walked back to her bed.

"Sierra, truth or dare?" asked Serena.

"Truth."

"Do you really have a huge crush on Apollo?" asked Serena with a small smile.

Flame was interested and wanted some revenge. Sierra's face lit up like a torch.

"N-n-no!" she said.

"It doesn't sound like that," said Amy with a playful tone.

"Shut up," said Sierra between her teeth.

They all laughed and decided to just talk.

"Apollo made it to the front cover of _True Dreams_ magazine again. Why does he have to be so hot?" asked Flame.

Sierra nodded and put her head in her hand, looking slightly dreamy. There was a knock on the door. Amy sighed and went to get it. She opened it and standing there was Apollo.

_'God damn. They we're kidding when they said that he was hot,'_ Amy thought to herself.

She smiled and he and he smiled back.

He was a red hedgehog that was a hotrod red. He looked like Sonic and Shadow mixed together. His quills were up like Shadow and he had the lean build of Shadow, but his facial features were similar to Sonic. He was lean, but there was no doubt he had muscles to him. He had a dress shirt that was open and showed off his hard six pack and pecks. He wore jeans and orange sneakers. His eyes were yellow with flames right behind the irises. To say he was hansom, hot, and sexy was an understatement.

"Hey," he said in a sexy voice.

It didn't seem to faze Amy though.

"Hi," Amy said friendly.

"Apollo," he said, extending his hand to shake with Amy's.

"Amelia Rozial," Amy said, shaking his hand.

"Come in."

He stepped inside and Amy noticed that he had a bow and quiver on his back. She shrugged, knowing that he wouldn't kill them. She walked ahead of him and smiled at the girls.

"Speak of the Devil, look who's here," Amy said.

"Girls," he said as he walked in.

Sierra started to straighten herself and she blushed mildly. Flame was also unaffected.

"Drop the formality," Flame said.

He shrugged and sat on Sierra's bed, which as closest. She blushed harder and looked away from him.

"What? I want to make a good impression on the girl! I don't want her to hate me!" he said.

Amy sat on her bed.

"So, what are you here for?" she asked.

"I heard from Krystal that her sister had just become a godling and wanted to congratulate you," he said.

"Thanks," Amy said.

He nodded and Amy sighed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I wasted most of my life chasing after someone who doesn't love me. I want to go back to my friends, but I don't want to go back to that mistake," Amy said.

Apollo looked at her with sympathy. He moved closer to Sierra, who turned a brighter red while Flame snickered and Serena had a face full of revenge.

"I was in a similar situation, but, being immortal, I chased the girl until she died. She was a nymph, and I fell in love with her. But she promised to pure and Eros shot her with a lead arrow, making her not feel the same way. I chased after her and she ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She begged to the other gods and nature spirits to help her. They took pity on her and turned her into a tree. That's why I always carry a larch branch around," he said pointing to his wrist.

It did have a woven twigs in it. He sighed and looked at it. He looked back up at her.

"Sometimes, you just have to live with your mistakes and move past them," he said.

Amy thought about this. She knew he was right and she just had to move on. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're right. Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said.

His cell phone went off and he let out an irritated sighed. He picked it up.

"What's up?" he asked.

There was some talking over the phone.

"Shit! Come!" he said as he hung up.

"Really sorry, but the horses are acting up and I need to control them. Bye!" he said as he ran out the door.

Sierra's eyes followed him. She sighed lightly and flopped on her bed. Amy stared at her.

"My gods, you really do have a crush on him," she said.

Sierra sat up and sighed.

"Fine. I do. Can we go to bed now?" she asked.

Amy nodded and turned out the lights. She settled under the covers and fell into a light sleep with dreams of sunny meadows and blue oceans.

Meanwhile, Cream and the others had just finished burying the body. They didn't know who it was, so they buried him and put a cross on his mount. Everyone left for home because none of them were in the mood (Sorry. I just learned a song called in the mood in band and I like it. ^-^) to find Amy. That body had scared all of the energy out of them. They walked home and Sonic walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He helped pick up the body and bury it, so he was dirty. Cream and Tails were looking for data on the computer about this. Everyone else crashed on their beds and just tried to sleep the fear away. Cream ran a hand through her fur. It was one dead end to another. And Cream did not like it. She sighed and put her hands on Tails' shoulders. He was stressed and tired. He relaxed slightly. Cream brought her head around.

"We should search tomorrow. It's getting late," she said.

Tails nodded and turned off the computer. Cream pulled him to her room, which confused him.

"Can you stay tonight? That body scared me as much as everyone else," she shivered.

Tails nodded. He didn't want to be alone either. Cream changed her clothes and got under the covers. She motioned for Tails to get under as well. He blushed, but lay down next to her. She pulled the covers over their bodies and she hugged Tails. Tails blushed as Cream fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after.

X•X•X•X•X•X•X

Amy was sleeping peacefully, but her dreams were anything but that. She started to toss and turn. Images flashed in her head, all worse than the last. Monsters stormed places. Vampires bit Mobians, sucking them dry and turning them into vampires. Her friends were capture and several were being raped. All of these things flashed in her dream. She tossing and turning became worse as she broke into a sweat. A black hedgehog stood in a throne room with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver tied down and he had a knife to each of their throats. He smirked at her.

"Your choice. Perhaps you need a motive," he said.

She watched a female straddle Silver. She smirked and almost sank her fangs into him. Amy screamed and…

She screamed and sat up. The girls looked at her. She was drenched and they ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Serena.

Amy breathed heavily and shook her head.

"I don't know. Gods. That was the worst dream ever," Amy said, closing her eyes.

"I think that you may need to company of your other friends. You should visit them today," Flame said.

Amy nodded and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower as hot as it would go and jumped in. It was comfortable for her, leaving her surprised. She felt no pain from the water, even though it was 130°. Amy sighed and let her worries go down the drain. Stress left her too and soon she felt like new. She turned off the shower and stepped out. The place was full of steam, but that didn't bother her. She looked at the mirror, which was fogged up. Amy walked over to it and started to draw. She drew a lot of different things, from dragons to her new friends. With a final stroke, she finished the last drawing. She looked at confused. She wasn't paying attention to this one. This one, she was under the moon, kissing another hedgehog. She didn't know who it was, but didn't care. She watched the last of the fog on the mirror disappear, taking the picture with it. She shrugged and looked at her clothes for today. She sighed and started to put her underwear on.

The outfit was a maroon red halter top that was made of silk and stopped slightly above her belly button. It had a triangle cut to it, showing off some cleavage. It also came with velvet, fingerless gloves that went up to her bicep. Her pants were faded flares that had a black vine with flowers running up the right leg. Her shoes were red heels that she could sprint in.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She was missing something. She looked at her hair, which was a mess from the shower and her makeup-less face. She smiled and grabbed her brush. She brushed her hair until it was shiny and full. She let it dry while she did her face. She found a very dark red liner and traced the top eyelash line. She pulled out some mascara and put it on her long eyelashes. She found the perfect lipstick, which was scarlet red with a small glitter to it. She also found a smoky red eye shadow and applied it. She felt her hair and pulled it into a bun with 2 quills that she left down. She looked at herself in the mirror again, just to make sure that she looked okay. She smiled and noticed that her teeth were a bright white. She laughed and opened the door of the bathroom. She walked out with some flare and Sierra whistled. Pacific woke up and groaned before she saw Amy. Her mouth dropped and everyone laughed.

"Uuuuuggggg," she groaned and held her head.

"You need to lay off the alcohol," Flames said as she stepped out of her bathroom.

She was in a halter top that showed less cleavage than Amy's and was in similar jeans. Her shirt was sky blue with clouds on it and was cotton, not silk. She looked over at Amy and her eyes visibly widened.

"Shit. Amy, I don't think that any guys there will be able to keep his eyes off of you," she said.

"If they don't, don't worry. I'll give them a piece of my own mind," Sierra said, while she cracked her knuckles.

They all laughed and Pacific got out of the bed. Amy threw her some pain killers and she took one of them. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Amy and the other just talked.

"Okay. So today, we're going to see my friends. How do we do this?" she asked.

"Gee, I don't know," said Flame.

"We could walk in the front door and say 'I'M HOME!'" Sierra said, earning laughs from the girls.

"Well, I think they should get to know you guys outside of their home. Maybe we could walk to the house and see if they come to us," Amy said.

They all agreed and Pacific walked out of the bathroom in the clothes that she wore the day that she met Amy. Amy stood up and looked at the others.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep. Let's teleport there," Flame said.

Amy blinked a few times.

"You can teleport us there?" she asked.

"Ya bet!"

"Okay. Let's teleport to the field."

They all grabbed hands and Flame closed her eyes. She started to sweat a little as they teleported to the field. Unfortunately, Amy was slightly off her mark and they teleported three feet above the ground. They landed on their butts and laughed at each other. Amy got up and dusted off her butt, others following suit. She smiled and started to walk the direction of the house.

Everyone had just woken up, including a Knuckles that had be unconscious since last morning. He woke up on the couch and sat up. He looked out the window and saw a small dot of pink and red on the distance.

"HOLY SHIT!!! IS THAT AMY!?!?!" he yelled, pointing that direction.

Sonic was over to him faster than he would run for a chilly dog discount. He saw where he was pointing and his heart jumped with joy.

"AMY!" he said happily as he ran out the door with others in pursuit.

Amy and the others were listening to Amy explain a little about her friends when they heard a shriek of joy.

"AMY!" yelled a happy Sonic.

He over shot her and Amy almost fell over in the wind that he kicked up. Flame caught her before she fell over. Sonic ran back to her and smiled. Amy frowned at him.

"Thank god you're okay!" he said as he hugged her.

Amy was surprised, but let him until he let go. She noticed everyone else was there too. She smiled and waved to everyone. She looked at Sonic again and frowned.

"You know Sonic, I really should thank you," Amy said with a smile.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You helped me with a hopeless cause," she said was a smile.

Her smiled was diffidently not friendly. Sonic took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Please forgive me," he said, looking to the ground.

Now Amy was in a tight spot. Should she just forgive him? She looked to the others for help. Suddenly, words flashed in her head.

_"Sometimes, you just have to live with your mistakes and move past them."_

Amy took a deep breath and turned back to him. She brought his face back up.

"I forgive you, but don't attempt anything like that _ever_ again. Understand?" she said deathly, scaring everyone.

Sonic nodded and Amy walked past him to her friends. She smiled at them and hugged the girls.

"Guys, these are my friends, Pacific, Flame, Sierra, and Serena," Amy said pointing to each one of them.

Sonic was about to say something, but Amy cut him off.

"Not. A. Word," she said.

Silver decided that she looked really tense and needed to cool down. He put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly, knowing who it was. He turned her around and hugged her. She returned it, making Sonic and Shadow jealous. They didn't like the fact that he was hugging their girl. Amy let go and smiled. _Then_ the guys noticed her outfit. She turned around and Silver and Shadow's eyes visibly widened. Sonic was stuck looking at her with a huge blush on her face. Silver and Shadow were the same, but Amy didn't see it. She looked at Sonic and sweatdropped. She looked at Sierra and put a fist to her hand. Sierra smirked and ran up to Sonic, punching him in the face in the process. He fell down and Sierra did a thumb up with a large smile in her face. Amy laughed at Sonic, who got to his feet after a few seconds.

"What the hell?" he said.

Serena walked over to Sonic, on the other side and hit him over the head, leaving a big bump. Amy laughed harder. A little too hard. She started to fall to the ground from laughing as the others started to pick on him too. Shadow caught her and she started to calm down. She looked up and noticed that her back had connected with Shadow's stomach. She turned slightly red and got out of his arms.

"Err…Thanks Shadow," she said while she turned to the girls, who were snickering.

She glared at them and motioned for them to stop picking on her and snickering at her. They slowed down slightly and Pacific decided to have mercy on her and change the subject. She wrapped her arm around Amy and sighed.

"What now?" she asked.

Everyone when silent. Amy thought for a second.

"Well, we should get my things and get them to our place. Let's go," Amy said.

"Wait, you're leaving!?" yelled Cream, who ran up to her.

"Not forever. I'm going to check on you guys from time to time, but I'm going to be living with them. You also can't miss them; they live in a cave on the beach," Amy said.

They were planning to use the cave to camping. Amy and the other girls walked to Tails' house to get her stuff. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic started to go after her, but Shadow decided to talk to Amy later about his feelings. He turned and decided to go for a run. Sonic was deciding if he should talk to her about his feelings. Deciding that he should, he was about to ask Amy if he could help with her stuff, but Silver was already next to her.

"Hey…Amy?" he asked.

Amy looked at him from the side of her face and gave him an unintentional seductive smile. She gave him her full attention.

"Yes?" she asked.

The girls snickered slightly at the blush on his face.

"Uh…C-Could I help you pack?" he asked, sounding slightly like a dork.

"Oh, of course!" Amy said.

She grabbed his hand and started to pull him along, causing Sonic to become even more jealous. Amy, of course, knew about Sonic's feelings for her, she was just trying to see how piss off she could make him. She didn't, however, know about Silver or Shadow's feelings for her. She was still dragging him along and the girls couldn't take it any longer. They laughed and several fell to the ground. Silver glared back at them and Amy snuck a peek that them and winked. She dropped his hand and grabbed his arm and cuddled it, causing him to blush more and the girls to laugh harder, earning another glare from him. Sonic, not wanting to see the rest of it ran ahead to them to Tails' house to talk to her. Amy still cuddled his arm.

"Is Sonic following anymore?" she asked.

Silver looked back.

"No," he said.

"Good," she said as she dropped his arm.

A.N.: Dear God. THIS CHAPTER IS SO FUCKING LONG!! I'll tell you what happens next chapter. My editor is going to go through this and tell me what it wrong with it, so it might take some time. I REALLY need an evil character, so give me the reviews with evil people in them. Females that aren't human please. But seriously, GIVE ME EVIL PEOPLE!! GOD DAMN PEOPLE!!

Laters.

Keep on writing!

_~Howling Werewolves of Mobius~_


	6. Confession and a Date in the Sunset

Silver looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand. The other girls had gotten off the ground, but they were still laughing. Silver glared back one more time and Amy ran back to them. They started to talk and Silver was interested. So, he listened in.

"Okay, you so have a huge crush on him!" said Amy.

Pacific blushed and so did Sierra.

"I DO NOT!" they said at the same time.

They stared at each other. They looked angry.

"You like him too!?" they said at the same time again.

"Yes you do," Amy said to both of them.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled at her, blushing bright.

Amy laughed. To Silver, it was a hearty sound, rich with beauty. Silver loved that sound.

"I'm just teasing!" Amy laughed. "But you both like him still."

Pacific and Sierra gave up, so they just grumbled and glared at Amy. Amy laughed again and sighed.

"I have to agree though, he is super hot," Amy said as she noticed that Sonic was at the house.

She frowned and the others noticed him too. Flame looked at him and growled.

"I'll take care of him," she said as she started to get ahead of everyone.

Amy put a hand on her shoulder. Flame looked back at her.

"It's okay. I got this," she said.

They got to the door and Sonic looked like he really wanted to talk to Amy. She looked at him once with neutrality and tried to pass him, but he grabbed her. She hit him over the head.

"Ow! Amy, I just want to talk to you!" he said.

"You already talked to me, so why don't you let us through?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and looked right into her eyes.

"I really want to talk to you in private," he said.

Amy thought for a second. Besides the fact that Sonic was dumb as hell, his parent raised him okay. Amy sighed and looked at the others.

"You guys go ahead. I won't take too long," she said.

Silver was suspicious and the others were surprised, but they went ahead and started to pack her things. Amy turned to him. She shook her head.

"What the fuck do you want Sonic?" she asked, deadpan.

"Look, I know that I apologized earlier, but I need to tell you that I had no idea why I thought or said that. And those words definitely don't describe you," he said.

For some reason, Amy could swear that if she had a pulse, it would be racing, even though she knew that he loved her. Reading it from someone's mind and hearing them say it were two different things.

"Sonic? W-what are you trying to say?" she asked, hoping that the feeling would go away.

"Well…I mean that," he paused for a second. "…I love you," he whispered.

_'What the fuck is this feeling?! Why the hell won't it go away!?' _she thought to herself.

Sonic caressed her cheek, and Amy felt like either dying or kissing him. If she was the fan girl that she was a few days ago, then she probably would have ran to him and kiss him over and over again. But she felt different; she had no idea how to react.

Silver and the others were packing her stuff. The girls told him to pack the stuff on her bed and vanity because they were going to take care of the clothes or he would be picking through her underwear drawer. He let them take care of that because he did not want to piss of the girls and Amy. He looked over at Sonic and Amy, but he couldn't hear anything that they said. He shrugged and finished packing the stuff with his telepathic abilities. He turned and saw Sonic caressing Amy's cheek. That very much pissed him off.

Flame and the others wonder what made Silver so tense, so Flame read Sonic and Silver's mind. They both loved her! Her eyes widened and she mentally told the other girls, who looked shell-shocked.

Silver just picked up the boxes and head to the door.

Amy continued to think for a second and was about to tell him that she didn't feel the same, but something stopped her. It wasn't Silver, who charged in, but it was something else. She was going to have a talk with Aphrodite later.

"Hey Amy?" Silver asked, looking at them both.

"Is he bothering you?" he asked.

Amy snapped out of it and got out of Sonic's arms.

"No. He _was_ bothering me," Amy said.

She looked at the girls who looked kind of scared. Amy snapped her fingers in front of Serena's face because she had the same look on her face.

"Heelloooooo? You guys okay?" she asked.

Flame had just read everyone's mind and discovered that Shadow felt for Amy too. Fuck, she is going to be so screwed.

"Uh, yeah. We-we're just sort of tired," Flame said, hoping that she would buy it.

Amy was slightly suspicious, so she would ask later.

"Okay, let's head to the cave," she said.

She looked at Sonic and remained silent, with a look with many emotions in her eyes. She had anger, sadness, confusion, and some other emotions that he couldn't name. She turned and left with the others, while Sonic walked inside and decided that he should take a shower to relax his tense muscles and stress.

Amy and the others were talking and Silver was laughing with them.

"And I shoved his head in the fountain and the people gave me a medal for doing it!" Sierra explained.

Amy and the others laughed and Silver decided that he wanted to talk to her in private. Flame read it from his mind and thought for a second. She noticed a flash of brown in the woods. She recognized and her eyes widened. She smirked and told everyone but Amy that Hermes was out there. They all loved Hermes and decided to give Silver his time with Amy.

"Hey Amy! We're going to catch someone! We'll be back soon!" they said as they ran off in the direction that they saw the flash of brown.

Amy watched them in confusion. First they were tired and now they were trying to catch someone. Amy just shook her head and looked back in front of her. Silver was sort of nervous. Amy sensed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. It's not like a bite or anything," she said. "Unless you pay me."

Silver laughed a little and sighed.

"Well…It's actually…I was wondering…" he mentally slapped himself.

"Yes?" she urged him.

"If…you…and I, I mean..." he sighed.

Amy started at him. He had a slight blush on his face and she wondered why. Maybe he wanted to go somewhere with her. She thought for a second. She remembered from movies that some guys act like this when they want to ask you out.

"Silver, do you love me?" she asked.

She knew that he would either say yes or no. And he couldn't say no. Silver looked at her and his blush got brighter. He looked to the ground.

"…Y-yes," he whispered.

Now it was Amy was shocked. She expected him to dodge the question. Well, that just makes her unnatural life more interesting, doesn't it? She looked at him, but he was looking to the ground. She thought for a second. Well, might as well give him a shot, unlike Sonic, who wasted his.

"Ooooookay…I tell you what. I'll give you a shot. How about I meet you right before sunset?" she said.

Silver looked up at her in surprise. She's not sure about her feelings, so she's giving him a shot. He smiled and nodded. They finally reached the beach and Silver set the boxes down. He turned to her and she smiled back. He cupped her cheek and-

"Watch out!"

Silver tackled Amy to the ground as a hedgehog flew overhead and landed in the ocean. Pacific and Sierra jumped on him and held him down. Silver was right on top of Amy. He looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Amy looked back and nodded. She felt something light up in the pit of her stomach. It was warm and Amy felt her underwear start to get wet.

_'HOLY SHIT!'_ she thought to herself as she barely picked up the scent with her nose.

Silver couldn't smell it because his nose wasn't as powerful as hers. They looked at each other for a minute before Silver realized that he was sort of straddling Amy. He blushed and got off.

Amy sat up and looked at the girls, who had somehow managed to restrain the brown hedgehog. They had him in a net and the rest of the girls ran out of the trees. They ran to Pacific and Sierra.

"Nice catch!" Flame said.

Amy walked over curious.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"This is Hermes, god of messengers and basically anything that uses the road," said Serena.

Amy looked at him. He looked unhappy that he was caught. He looked at her and his gaze softened.

"Amelia Rozial," Amy said.

"Hermes," he said.

Hermes was a brown hedgehog with black eyes. His face was similar to an elf: upturned eyebrows, mischievous eyes, freckles, and a mischievous smile. Like he was about to put a firecracker down your shirt. He wore simple jeans with leather sandals and a white tee. He had the physic of Apollo, with the same quills as Sonic. He a cell phone with snakes in it in his pocket. Also, his shoes had wings on them. They flapped, trying to get away and remove the water. Amy looked at the girls, who were smiling at the fact that they caught him. Amy sighed and looked at them.

"Why did you catch him?" she asked.

"So that he would hold still long enough to meet you," Pacific said.

Amy smiled and shook her head. She looked down at Hermes.

"How often does this happen?" she asked.

Silver walked over to them and looked at Hermes with curiosity. Hermes crossed his arms.

"Two times a week," he said.

"Wow. Do they catch you every time?"

"Yes, but they can't keep me trapped for long!"

He pulled a knife out of nowhere and chopped through the net. He then flew through the air and disappeared.

"DAMNIT!" yelled Sierra.

Amy shook her head. She looked back at her stuff and sighed. She turned to Silver and smiled.

"See you tonight," she said.

Silver smiled and nodded. He left and Amy picked up her stuff. The girls pick up parts too and brought it to the cave. They dropped the stuff off and decided to go out and play in the water. Sierra and Pacific sprinted through thin water and made a skim-board out of ice and jumped on, sailing across the little ripples. Serena was sitting in a tree that she found and had birds around her. Amy had relaxing on sand with her arms behind her head. She also had some shades on. Flame sat next to her and just talked about random things.

"This is peaceful," Flame said.

"Ya, but how long is it going to last?" Amy asked.

"Don't know."

"Well, knowing the guys, my guess is that Shadow should be coming."

A sudden green flash appeared and Shadow was there when it disappeared. Amy tipped down her shades and looked at Flame.

"Told you."

Amy got up and walked over to Shadow. She smiled.

"Hey Shadow. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked in a monotone.

"Sure. Guys! I'll be back in a few!" she said to them.

Flame nodded and waved. Amy waved back and walked down the beach with Shadow. She was very relaxed around him because she knew that he wouldn't do anything to her. She smiled at him. It was a sweet smiled and some of her quills covered her cheeks.

"So…What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well, I heard that Sonic talked to you back at the house," he started.

"It was nothing important," she said emotionlessly.

Shadow was surprised to hear that tone from Amy. She was also looking to the ground. He brought her face back up.

"I know that it is definitely not anything. Do you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Later. I'll tell you later," Amy said.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask again. Amy looked at the water and smiled. She pulled off her shoes and walked through the cool waves that lapped at her feet. She held out her for him to take. He blushed slightly, but took it. She kicked her feet through the surf and smiled.

"Walking through the ocean. One of life's little pleasures," she said.

Shadow nodded and sighed. Amy looked at him again and turned to him, stopping him in the surf.

"Something up?" she asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yes and no," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I really missed you when you went missing. More than just worry."

Amy's unnecessary breath stopped. She felt like flying with her wings that she shrank to a small size. Shadow was really close to her too.

"I felt like my heart had been pulled out of my chest. I didn't know what to do," he said.

Amy looked up at him and lowered her voice.

"W-what are you trying to say?" she asked.

Shadow looked at her eyes and brought his face to her ear.

"I love you," he said.

He brought his teeth down on her neck. It was gentle but enough to make Amy gasp.

Amy couldn't tell if she was in heaven or hell. Were having three guys after her a good or bad thing? She couldn't tell. She just knew that his mouth was getting further down her back. It felt really good to her. It was almost sensational. Shadow brought his face back and cupped her face.

"I don't think that I could live without you in my life," he whispered to her.

Amy remained silent for a few seconds.

"I-I don't know what to say…" she said softly.

"Take all the time that you need," he said.

Amy didn't know why, but after he moved away, she felt slightly cold. She didn't like it, but she didn't voice it. She looked down at the surf, which was moving in a slow, relaxing motion. Sometimes, Amy wished that her life was like that. It was simple, but easy and is never hard. She looked at one of the waves that broke a little further out. But then of course, waves break and disappear. And storms can throw you way off balance.

"Amy? You coming?" he asked.

Amy nodded and followed him back to the others. The noticed her shocked face and Flame knew what happened. She felt sorry for the poor girl. Shadow kissed her hand and disappeared in a green flash. Amy looked really stressed. Flame saw this and lead her to the fire that they started. It was getting close to sunset and Silver would come after dark. Flame rubbed Amy's back as she put her head in her hands.

"Fuck my life," she said.

"What happened?" asked Pacific.

"Every male hedgehog that you saw loves me! And I don't know what I feel for their sorry butts!" she yelled.

Sierra looked at her with sympathy.

"I thought that having multiple guys would be awesome. Huh. Guess I was wrong," she said.

"Now is not the time for jokes Sierra," said Serena.

Amy sighed.

"I'm giving Silver a shot first. I don't really like Sonic, so I might as well look at Silver and Shadow," she said.

"Wait. When is Silver coming?" asked Pacific.

"After dark."

"Then we better get you ready."

Pacific used her telepathic powers to look through Amy's stuff. They found every shade of red that they needed. They picked up some things and started to put on her makeup and other things that they found that would be good. After 5 minutes, the sun was almost completely gone and the girls were done. Pacific smiled at their handy work.

They had washed her face and cleaned it. They found some scarlet eyeliner and eye shadow and put it on her. They found a light blush and also put it on her. After some debate about something, they removed her velvet ones and replaced them with scarlet ones with diamonds lining the knuckles. They also found 5 gold bangles and put them on her right wrist. Amy smiled at them and spun around.

"Perfect," said Pacific.

Amy looked outside and watched the sun start to really dip below the horizon. Amy walked out of the cave and wave to the others as she did. She walked over to the waves and watched the sun get lower and lower in the sky. It was just a sliver now and it would be dark soon.

Silver was on the roof, watching the sun set until he figure out the perfect time for him to go to her. He jumped off the roof and ran to the beach. He wasn't as fast as Sonic, but he could get there in time. He rounded the path to the beach and saw Amy, looking at the sunset. She looked beautiful. He came to a stop a little bit before her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Silver. Let's go for a walk," she said.

He matched her walking pace and she smiled at him again.

"I think that you should meet my sister some time. I think that she would really like to meet you," Amy said.

"You have a sister?!" he asked.

"Yep. She travels with us, but she needed to be a hero in another galaxy right now."

"Wow."

"I know," Amy said.

Amy looked to the sunset and sighed. It was making the sun a beautiful red and the watered reflected it. The clouds were a brilliant pink. Amy looked at it with contentment.

"One of the best things here: the sunset from the beach. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see the sunset and sunrise every day," she said.

"That's one reason why I stayed here," he said softly.

Amy remembered that Silver was from the future and that he never really got the chance to see the sun. She turned to him and took his hand. She started to run, dragging him slightly.

"Come on! Let's go to the hills!" she said.

Silver nodded and ran with her. She ran ahead slightly and Silver ran after her. She laughed and looked back.

"Catch me if you can!" she said.

Silver smirked and ran faster, catching up to her. He reached out for her and she managed to avoid him. She laughed and continued to run. Until she tripped on a rock. Silver tried to catch her, but fell too. They both started to tumble down the hill. She laughed as they rolled down the hill and Silver laughed too. They hit the bottom with a tiny gasp, but they continued to laugh. Silver was on top of Amy and Amy had her hands on the ground. She slowed down and noticed the position they were in. Both of them blushed, but Silver stayed on top of her. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. They continued to look at each other until…

A.N.: What do you think should happen? Should he kiss her? Should he move away? Should Amy push him off her? Should they get attack my ninja llamas (jkjk! Don't put this one in there!)? You tell me! And I GOTZ A NEW CELLPHONEZ! It's PURPLE!! lolololololol!! I win!

Laters.

Keep on writing!

_~Howling Werewolves of Mobius~_


	7. First Kisses and Aphrodite

Amy's heart would have burst. She could swear that she felt his breath on her lips. She didn't know what to do. If she let him have her first kiss, would she regret it?

Silver leaned closer.

Amy's eyes flicked back and forth between his lips and his eyes. Those stunning yellow eyes calmed her, but she was still unsure. Then she thought for a second. Why should she worry? She should just go with the flow.

She arched her back so that her head would reach up to his.

She felt his breath catch slightly and then she felt it. The sensation of a man's lips on her. Her first kiss was given to Silver. She felt an electric shock go through her body. She felt like every part of her body had been given an energy boost. She loved it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She was loving every minute of it. But, of course, all good things come to an end. She forgot that Silver needed oxygen, while she didn't. He broke off to breath. Amy didn't need to breathe, but she figured that it would create a bad situation, so she gasped for breath along with him. His forehead was set against hers and he looked into her eyes with tender care. He smiled and she smiled back.

"That was…interesting," he whispered.

Amy nodded.

"Y-yeah," she said.

She looked past him, up to the stars. It was about 11:00. She sighed.

"I need to head back. It was really nice," Amy said.

Silver nodded and got off of her. She stood up and Silver walked with her back to the beach. They stopped in front of the cave and Silver bit his lip. He then smiled at her. He pulled a necklace over his head and put it on Amy.

"Here, I want you to have this. It will protect you. It's also my heart. It always belonged to you," he said.

Amy didn't know how to feel, sad, happy, worried, or emotionless. Amy smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks for spending time with me. I really enjoyed it," she said.

She let go and headed inside the cave. Silver waved and ran back to the house. Amy sighed and looked at the girls, who were still awake. Flame was bored so she took some stuff out. Amy frowned. She didn't know what is was.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Sierra turned and looked at her.

"Flame is going to fire dance for us," Sierra said, patting the spot next to her.

Amy sat next to her and watched. Flame knelt by the fire. Her sticks were sitting right in front of her by the fire. She closed her eyes and paced her breathing. Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she shoved her sticks in the fire. They burst into flames, startling everyone. She started to swing them around in a mystifying way, and Amy felt holy power brush her skin. It was powerful. But it seemed to be well contained, like there was a seal on it or something. Flame brought the flaming sticks around and slammed them into the fire, which erupted with crazy heat. Several girls squealed, Amy didn't even flinch. Flame was a godling. She finished her dance and the holy power left without a trace. Amy and the others clapped. Amy looked at her.

"Flame, you're a godling," she said.

Everyone went silent. Flame looked shocked.

"I-I am?!" she squeaked several pitches higher than her normal.

Amy nodded.

"But it's sealed. I have to unlock it. Unless you don't want to," Amy said.

"No, no, unlock it. I want to be a godling," she said.

"Okay. Um…I need you to take off your shirt," Amy said uncomfortably.

Flame blushed, but pulls off her shirt. Her tough muscles flexed right under the skin. She didn't have muscles like a man, just strong muscles. Her bra was light blue with a lacy top. Amy knelt by her. She looked up at her.

"I need you to focus, like you do when you do when you fire dance."

Flame nodded and closed her eyes. She imagined dancing for the Olympian Council, all of them awed and her focus was on dance. Amy watched a Greek symbols appeared on her stomach. Amy read them out loud.

"_Fighter of the Truth, Frozen here. She will remain that way for all eternity,_" Amy read.

Flame didn't hear. She was too focused. Amy felt the holy power that just brushed her skin become like an itch. Amy watched as another ring of symbols appeared. She read them.

"_To the godling that will never mature, for the sake of her,_" Amy frowned as she read this.

She understood what it meant, but she remembered that it was an accident. The Olympians picked the wrong godling. They found the right one and trapped her in Hades, but forgot about this one. Amy sighed. She made the same Greek symbols appear in her hands. They arranged in the correct order to the one on Flame's stomach. She looked up to Flame, who was still focused. Amy carefully lined her hand up. She then slammed it into Flame's stomach. Her eyes shot open and she screamed. Amy felt all that holy power that was locked away wash over her and make her numb. She put a shield around her using her own powers and removed her hand. The flames flickered many different colors. Flame doubled over and screamed louder, her pain obvious. Pacific and Sierra tried to get closer, but Amy pushed them back.

"Wait for the seal to remove and her godling to mature!" she said.

Amy watched the seals get ripped away, causing her more pain. Her body changed to an even more beautiful one. Her muscle remained the same, but her body type matched Rouge's. The flames stopped and she collapsed on the ground. Then her eyes opened. Instead of the calming blue that they normally were, they were a glowing gold. She sat up and looked around. She saw the girls. She frowned at them and noticed the pink one was coming to her.

"You guys stay back. She's still unstable, so you have to stay away," Amy said.

"What about you?" asked the one that Flame remembered was called Pacific.

"I'm a godling too. I should be unaffected."

"Το cWho είναι εσείς?" asked a confused godling Flame.

"Είμαι η Amelia Rozial. Υπόσχομαι ότι δεν θα σας βλάψω. Εξυπηρετώ τη θεά Krystal και επίσης," Amy said.

(Translation: "Who are you?" "I am Amelia Rozial. I promise that I will not hurt you. I serve the Goddess Krystal and you do too.")

"Το cWho είναι αυτοί?"

(Who are they?)

"Αυτοί είναι οι φίλοι σας. Μπορείτε να με καλέσετε Amy Rose. Η μπλε αλεπού είναι ειρηνική. Οι δίδυμες αλεπούδες είναι οροσειρά και η Serena. Είναι οι φίλοι και οι σύμμαχοί σας πολεμιστές, εάν."

(These are your friends. You may call me Amy Rose. The blue fox is Pacific. The twin foxes are Sierra and Serena. They are your friends and allies; warriors, if you will.)

Suddenly, Flame doubled over in pain again. Amy walked over to her slowly, not wanting to startle her. She put her hand on Flame's arm. Her pain dulled, but she got dizzy. Amy pulled her head into her lap.

"W-what is happening to me?" she asked.

"You're maturing. And the original soul of this body and you are combining," Amy said.

It was almost the truth. The godling and the soul combine, but the soul and the godling remain separate. Well, parts of them anyway. Amy remembered when this happened to her. She watched Flame carefully. The flame patterns on her fur and quills changed from light pink to vibrant red. Her eyes were golden with the fires of years behind them. Her tail changed to fox tails and she got 6 of them. They were golden and looked like really flames. She grew fangs and wings and claws. Her wings were silver with flaming dragons on them. All of this happened so fast that Flame didn't even make a sound. She passed out a few seconds after she changed. Amy looked at the others, whose eyes were wide. She nodded.

"You can come over now. Just don't touch her," Amy said.

Everyone was over to her in seconds. They gathered around and Amy looked at Flame. Her pulse and breathing had dropped. Amy watched as her new feature turned into her original. She mumbled something and Amy smiles. She picks her up bridal style and places her by the fire. She looks to the others.

"Don't touch her until she wakes up. If you touch her, you will either disintegrate or turn into a godling. So, don't touch her," Amy said as she put Flame's shirt back on.

Amy gets up and starts to walk to the mouth of the cave. She stopped at the mouth and sighed.

"I'm going to check on the others. If she needs anything, just chant my name in your head 5 times," she said.

The girls nodded and started to get some stuff for Flame. She moaned in her sleep and turned to the fire. The girls built it up some more as Amy left for the house. She moved around, unseen to anyone with sensitive eyes, and even then, you have to have a trained eye. She had on a cloak that had a spell in it that made her invisible except for the occasional twitch of movement in her cloak. She made it to the house in a few minutes and looked at the windows. She heard some sounds coming from Knuckles' room. She peeked in the window and almost gagged a little. She closed her eyes and hopped down from his window as Rouge's moans got louder. She shook her head and giggled a little. It was too soft for others to hear. She noticed that Shadow's room was nearby. So, she walked over to it and looked in. Shadow was having a nightmare. Amy opened the window and quietly slipped in. She opened up her cloak and changed the color of her clothes. They were now all white. She let her wings grow and she walked silently over to Shadow. She knelt by his bed and put a soft hand on his cheek. Shadow calmed slightly in his sleep and Amy smiled. He stopped sweating and shifting. Amy turned her hand over and rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. He purred slightly in his sleep and Amy couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped her. Shadow stirred and opened his eyes. He saw the pink hedgehog with pure white wings and a heavenly glow rubbing his cheek. He sat up and was about to ask who she was until he saw her eyes. He blinked a few times.

"Amy? How did you get in here?" he whispered.

She pointed to the window. Behind his head, Shadow sweatdropped.

"You seem stressed. Something wrong?" she asked.

Shadow ran his hand over his face. Amy picked up the scent of stress.

"You know what it is," he said softly.

Amy's eyes looked at him with sympathy.

"Maria. That memory still haunts you?" she said softly.

He nodded and looked to his bed. He looked close to crying. Amy crawled on his bed and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his head, which was at her chest. He blushed and hesitated for a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist. Shadow took in her scent, which smelled like roses and honey. It was intoxicating to him. Amy set her head on top of his and sighed.

"I also have a similar person. I loved him like a brother," she said to him

The both slowly let go and Amy gave him a melancholy smile. He leaned forward and kissed her. Shadow felt a shock go through his body, similar to Amy when she kissed Silver. But for Amy, lust and desire ran through her blood. She pushed him back on his bed and kissed more passionately. Shadow's hands traveled up her body and unclipped her cloak. It remained on her back, but it wrinkled in their intertwined movements. Shadow's hands slide under her shirt and massaged her breasts. She moaned and Shadow moved his lips to her neck, kissing tenderly. Amy's cheeks became flushed and she was getting lost in the pleasure. She didn't notice that Knuckles and Rouge were curious about the moaning coming from Shadow's room. Rouge was in her bra and underwear, one of which was soaked with arousal and Knuckles wasn't wearing a thing. She looked at the door.

"I bet Shadow has a girl in his room," Rouge whispered softly.

"Well, no duh. I don't think that his gay," he whispered back.

Rouge hit him over the head. Knuckles pinned her to the wall. She purred slightly, but looked seriously at him.

"Not here," she whispered.

Knuckles picked her up and dragged her back to his room.

In Shadow's room, he started to remove her clothes. Amy was enjoying it and losing her sense of feeling, until…

_'AMY!!!' _screamed a voice in her mind.

Amy managed to not jump and scream. She probably would have hit the ceiling.

_'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?!?!?!' _Amy screamed back.

_'Take it easy! What did I do, interrupt you while you were having sex with some dude?'_ joked Pacific.

Amy went silent. She swore that if she saw her, she would look beyond shocked.

_'Holy fuck,' _she said.

_'Whatever. What do you need?'_ Amy asked.

_'It's Flame. She woke up and wants to talk to you.'_

_ 'Okay. I'll be over in a second.'_

Amy sat up and they were both panting. Amy got off of Shadow. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'll be back later. Don't worry. You won't find me. I'll find you," she stated.

She jumped out the window and took off into the forest. Her clothes changed back to her outfit that she wore today. Then she noticed that her inner thighs were wet. She frowned and stopped. She looked around and blushed. She stuck her fingers inside her underwear and found wetness. She brought her fingers out and looked at it. Her eyes widened and she wiped her fingers off on a nearby tree. She ran back to the cave and found Flame playing with a fire cat. The cat was made of pure flames. Amy walked over and sat next to her. Flame looked at her. She was in her godling appearance. She seemed to like that one best. Amy smiled.

"How are you holding up?" Amy asked.

"Really good. I just have some questions."

"Ask away."

"Why do you smell aroused?"

Amy turned a bright red. She turned her head away.

"Um…Uh…It has something to do with a guy," she said nervously.

Flame stared. She shook her head and sighed.

"Can you train me?" she asked.

"Of course. But you need to serve a goddess, which is easy because you already serve one."

"I do?"

"Yep. Krystal is a goddess," Amy said.

Everyone froze in their spots. The fire cat disappeared. She looked beyond shocked.

"Whoa," she said.

"Yeah. She matured into the Goddess of Elements. So, naturally, I control fire and I serve her," Amy said.

"This is seriously a lot of information to take in. Give me a sec to take this in," she said, putting her head in her hands and rubbing her temples.

Amy moved closer and rubbed her back.

"I know that it is a lot to take in and I went through the same thing, but sometimes you just have to skip pass it and look back to it later," Amy said.

Flame looked back to her and nodded. Amy smiled and stood up. She offered her a hand, which Flame gladly took. Amy helped her up and smiled.

"Now let's-"

There was a golden flash and everyone turned to find a beautiful hedgehog. She was a yellow hedgehog with light blue eyes. Her face was flawless and so was her fur. She was wearing a flowing Greek toga and her quills were well past her butt. She also had a bow and quiver over her shoulders and busty chest. She was absolutely beautiful and stunning; probably enough to make men and_ straight_ women drool over her. She had a belt on that was a light pink. She looked at Amy and smiled.

"I wish to speak to Amy Rose," she said.

"Of course Aphrodite," said Flame.

Amy was surprised to see a light blush on Pacific's face. She shook her head and looked back to Flame.

"Grab your fire sticks. I'll start to train you after I talk to Aphrodite," she said.

Flame nodded and walked over to grab her stuff. Aphrodite smiled and motioned for her to follow her. Amy did.

They walked on the moonlit beach. Aphrodite smiled and looked up to her.

"You seem to be having a little love trouble," she said.

Amy looked down and nodded.

"I lust for Shadow and I want Silver. And I don't know where Sonic fits in. He's probably just floating around in the random space of my mind," she stated.

Aphrodite nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your situation reminds me of the story of Helen of Sparta. Do you know it?" she asked.

Amy nodded.

"There was a beautiful mortal that was almost at beautiful as you and she had many suitors come to her. She found that she liked the Spartan king the best and they came up with a compromise. She told each of the men that no matter whom she chose, that they must promise to protect her and her future husband. After every man was told that, she told them that she was picking the Spartan king. They fought to get her back during the Trojan War. They got her back and returned her to the king," Amy said.

"That is correct."

Amy sighed.

"Okay, she got lucky with hundreds of men after her and she managed to make it all work out. She was sure about her feelings. I'm _not_. How do we solve this?' she said, stressed and perplexed by the situation.

Aphrodite felt sorry for the girl and put a hand on her back. Amy looked up at her.

"I know that you have never been in a position like this, but you need to focus. What you do you need? Time. That is what you need," she said.

Amy thought for a second before she nodded. She needed much more time. She sighed.

"Well, my unnatural godling life can't get worse than this," she muttered.

"Whatever you do, _don't _say that. It only makes things worse."

Amy looked at Aphrodite with confusion. She shrugged.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

There was a peaceful silence. Aphrodite broke it.

"You look tired. Go sleep with your friends. Because no matter what, you need them the most," she said.

Amy nodded and yawned. She waved goodbye to Aphrodite and she waved back. Amy made it back to the cave and found that everyone was asleep. She shrugged and pulled out a sleeping bag. She opened it and curled up inside it. She purred softly as she fell into a deep sleep.

A.N.: Well, that was interesting. She lusts for Shadow. She wants Silver. What about Sonic? You tell me! What should he be to her, a love interest, a friend, a dumbass, a butthead, or a normal person? Lol. Well, anyway, I want to thank Angel-Demon1 with the creation of Aphrodite. I never could have figured that out on my own. Thanks!

Laters.

Keep on writing!

Also, I have a deviant account. It's called Phinoxftw. Look for it, kk?

_~HowlingWerewolvesofMobius~_


	8. MORE?

Amy sighed as she woke up. She felt bad and she was all stiff. She sat up and stretched. She groaned and looked around. The smell of bacon and eggs reached her nose as she looked at her friends. Flame was floating pans over a blazing fire. There were three of them, each on with bacon and eggs. Flame looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

"Right back at you," Amy said.

Flame floated a plate of eggs and bacon to her. Flame floated her own plate to her and sat next to Amy. She grabbed Amy's floating plate and waved it in front of Amy's thoughtful face.

"Hungry?" she asked with a smile.

Amy smiled and nodded. She ate her food with a thoughtful look. Flame looked at her. She finished her breakfast and gave Amy a serious look.

"Something up?" she asked.

Amy snapped out of her train of thought and nodded. Flame figured it out in a second.

"Love problems," she stated more than asked.

Amy nodded and looked down.

"Lust, love, want, I don't know which one is more powerful" she said.

"Wow. And I thought that Helen of Sparta had it bad."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Flame sighed and floated the dishes to the large pot of boiling soap water. She leaned back.

"We should go back to the city. Maybe we can train and clear our thoughts there," she suggested.

Amy sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Let's go back to the city," Amy said.

Personally, she just wanted to shoot something. Maybe she can go to there and buy some guns. She smiled as she thought of putting a .50 Desert Eagle's round through some guy's head. Pacific and the others came back from doing something, because they had twigs and scratches all over their body. Amy frowned at them.

"Please tell me that you didn't have a gangbang," she said.

Pacific and Sierra blushed a bright red. Serena just rolled her eyes, not happy that they screwed up.

"They did. I was hunting," she said as she walked past them into the cave.

Pacific and Sierra grew veins and they yelled back with sharp teeth.

"SHUT UP!! WE'RE STILL VIRGINS!!" they yelled.

Serena stopped what she was doing. She looked back at them. There was sadness in her eyes, but she wasn't crying. She shook her head and turned back. Amy noticed this and ran over to her.

"Are you okay? Do you want to tell?" she asked.

Serena closed her eyes and nodded. Amy put away her stuff and led her over to the fire. Sierra and Pacific didn't realize that they hurt her that bad. They sat down and looked at the fire.

"We're sorry. I didn't know that something like this happened to you. What did happen to you?" asked Sierra, wondering why her sister didn't tell her about this.

Serena looked at the fire and brought her knees to her chest. She was cold. Flame used her new godling powers to heat up the fire. Serena edged closer.

"Sierra, remember when I went out with that god?" she said.

"Yeah, I just don't remember the dude."

"…It was Zeus."

"HOLY SHIT!! YOU DATED ZEUS?!?!?!"

"Yes…Shut up."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PEOPLE!! SHE WANTS TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!!" Amy yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"Thanks," said Serena.

"No problem."

Serena took a deep breath.

"2 year ago, when I was 20, (Sorry AD1. I don't know her age ^^;) I met Zeus. I really like him because he was brave, caring, and serious, which is what I like in a guy. Anyway, he asked me if I wanted to go to the bar with him a few times, and it was like we were dating. At one point, I got a little too drunk and…I woke up in bed with him. We weren't wearing anything and I was exhausted. I thought that I loved him, but after that night, I never saw him again. I never told anyone because he didn't want to cause some problems with his wife. And I remained silent about it till this day," she said, looking down with some tears in her eyes.

All of them hugged her. She seemed surprised, but returned it to all of them.

"It's okay. The gods are always busy, so they usually don't have time for having relationships with mortals," Amy said.

"But _I_ left him," said Serena.

"Doesn't matter. He would have to leave you anyway," Amy said.

Everyone finally let go and Amy sighed.

"I don't know about you, but I want to shoot something," Amy said.

Everyone laughed and the mood lightened.

"Okay. Let's warp back to the city. Amy, you better leave a note for the others," said Flame.

Amy nods and walks over to her stuff. She picks through it until she finds a pen and paper. She thought for a second before she started to write.

_Dear friends,_

_ I'm going to move in with the girls. Don't worry, I won't leave you guys ever. Well, not permanently anyway. I will check in on you sometimes; Flame can wrap me here. Just to let you know, I love you guys and I'll see you later. You won't find me. I'll find you._

_ With love,_

_ Amy Rose_

_ P.S. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, thanks for being patient. I just need some time, okay?_

Amy finished and put on some lipstick. She knew that she normally would never do this, but she kissed the paper and laid it on the ground. She smiled at it and turned to help Flame move her stuff. Both of them used their telepathic abilities to move the stuff. Flame motioned for them to come over to her.

"Grab on to someone," she said.

The all grabbed hands and Amy and Flame combined their powers to get to the city with more energy. The wrapped and left behind the heat of a fire and a small scorch spot.

They wrapped neatly inside their bedroom and Amy and Flame looked at each other. They laughed.

"Wow! That was weird! I got a picture in my head!" Amy laughed.

"Me too!" Flame said.

"What was yours?"

"Me making out with Apollo!"

"HEY!" yelled Pacific and Sierra at the same time.

Amy and Flame laughed again.

"What about you?" she asked.

Amy blushed and looked down. She mumbled something. Flame frowned.

"What?"

"I was in a gangbang with the hedgehog boys," she whispered.

Flame's jaw hit the floor in and her eyes were wide. She was frozen. Amy looked up and blushed.

"I don't think that you wanted to know," Amy said.

Flame nodded. Amy smiled.

"Then let's go to the shooting range! Clear our minds and stuff!" she said.

She dragged Flame along and she eventually ran with Amy to the range. Several men there walked into a wall, door, or table and several snorted their drinks when they saw them. Amy and Flame walked up to the counter that had a fox standing there that was fascinated by their boobs. Amy wanted to put a bullet through his head. She just smiled and leaned on the counter.

"Hi. Can we by some .50 Desert Eagles from you? We want to shoot," Amy said.

He nodded and gave them four and 6 boxes of ammo. Each box held 3 clips and 50 rounds. Amy gave him a smile and handed him a card. He swiped it and pointed to the range. She thanked him and walked with Flame to one of the two person stalls. She used her telepathic powers to load the bullets into the clips. She filled each of them and handed one to Flame. Flame pulled back the top of it and smiled.

"Booyah," she said.

Amy turned and pressed the button for the speed round. She lifted up the gun and waited for the targets to come up. Three popped up and were nailed as soon as they popped up. Behind their booth, a cloaked figure looked impressed. He stopped leaning against the walled and started to walk to them as Amy hit every target right in the center. The figure looked familiar to Amy, but she didn't notice him because she was shooting. She finally used her last bullet in that round and every target was hit in the dead center.

"Impressive," said an odd voice.

Amy turned and looked at the cloaked figure. He was relatively tall and was in a black cloak. His fur was blue with black stripes and his shoes were blood red with several spikes on them. His eyes glowed red. Amy took a double take. She recognized him. Her mouth hit the floor.

"Holy shit. Metal Sonic?" she asked.

He pulled back his cloak to reveal an organic Metal Sonic. He was in his overlord form, looking powerful and good looking. He smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you again too, Rose," he said.

"How the hell are you actually alive and well?" Amy asked.

"I don't really know, but apparently, this kingdom did this to me."

Amy shook her head.

"I still don't get it. But, hey, if you have feelings now, I guess that I can trust you," Amy said.

He blinked a few times. He never thought that she would trust him that fast.

"You trust me?" he asked.

"Yep. I mean, you got feelings now, and I know that that makes you less evil. So, welcome to the light side," she said, holding out her hand.

Metal was glad that she was giving him another chance. He grabbed her hand and shook it. He wanted to make another friend, but Amy seemed different to him now that he was organic. He had feelings like other creatures. But Amy took the prize. To him, he had never seen anything more beautiful and powerful. When she turned, Metal let his gaze wander all over her body. He stopped when he heard a slight snort of laughter. He glared at Flame, who looked like she was about to crack up. Why they didn't notice was that Amy had picked up a 12-gauge, pump-action shotgun. Both were too busy glaring and stifling giggles to notice that Amy and increased the power of the gun and set the round to double speed round. She aimed and waited for it to start. Five different targets shot up from every direction. Amy was quicker and better. She fired them off fast, even when Flame let out a surprised squeal. About 30 seconds and 30 targets later, she finished the speed round with 100% accuracy. She twirled the gun and set it on the counter. She looked back at them over her shoulder.

"I thought that you would like a reality check," she said.

Metal and Flame snapped out of it. Metal felt his heartbeat speed up as Amy looked at him with her back exposed. He also felt something in his stomach that churned at the sight. Flame heard those things in his mind and manage to remain neutral about it. She smiled at Amy.

"Damn, girl! Where did you learn how to shoot like _that_?" she asked.

Amy shrugged and leaned on the wall.

"Just natural talent," she said.

"Even I'm not that good with a gun," Metal said.

Amy smiled gave him a devious and seductive smile.

"Another reason why you shouldn't bet with me," she said.

She sighed and put her head against the wall. Flame looked at her with sympathy.

"You need to clear you mind. Maybe we should go to the club," Flame recommended.

"That sounds like a good idea," he said, knowing that he couldn't get anything from her in a sober state.

"Okay. Actually, that sounds like fun," Amy said.

"Well, go get the others. Tell them at we are going to the Dionysus Bar. They will want to come," she said, knowing that Metal was wondering about his feelings.

Amy smiled and grabbed the guns. She put the safety on and ran back to her room. Metal and Flame walked out of the stall and walked down the street to the bar. People, mainly girls, smiled and waved to Metal. Most of the girls had crushes on him and giggle when he waved back. Flame and Metal were silent for a second. Flame turned to him and sighed.

"You seem to be new to the whole 'feeling' thing," she said.

Metal nodded. Flame waved her hand.

"Tell me what part if confusing you," she urged.

Metal looked slightly uncomfortable. Many girls passing by took picks, wanting to say that they put him in that state.

"Well, um, when I saw her, I was interested that she had changed so much and her new skills," he said.

"More," she urged again.

Now Metal looked really uncomfortable. He played with his thumbs with a caught look on his face.

"A-after I heard that she was giving me a second chance, I felt great; in fact, I felt better than ever. And when she turned, I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering her body. And when she looked over her should with her exposed back, my heart raced," he said.

Flame couldn't hold it in. She laughed at a clueless Metal. Metal glared with a blush on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Flame reminded herself that he was new to this and frowned when she thought of poor Amy. Her eyes widened for a second, before she shook her head and smiled at the hedgehog.

"Sounds to me like you are in love with Amy Rose."


End file.
